There are known in the prior art installation at which dry comminuted materials, such for example as powdered minerals must be loaded from a bin into railway cars adapted to transport the material to locations at which it is to be distributed. Present day concern for protection against the dangers of polluted atmosphere dictates that the operation of transferring material from such bins into railway cars be accomplished in a substantially dust-free manner. It is further desirable that the operation be achieved substantially automatically. A major obstacle to the achievement of these objects is the wide variety of cars into which the material is to be loaded for transport. As many as 150 different types of such cars are known. The various cars have different arrangements of loading hatches and have different elevations of hatch openings, all of which must be accommodated. Research in connection with the association of the wide variety of cars with such bins has lead to an optium arrangement of bin outlets. This optium arrangement of bin outlets, however, is only the first step in achieving the desirable results outlined hereinabove of transferring material from the bins to the cars by accommodating the wide variety of cars, while at the same time avoiding pollution of the ambient atmosphere.